Ma raison de vivre
by vip.stef
Summary: Oliver c'est jurer de ne jamais révéler qu'il avait survécu au combat contre le chef de la ligue des assassins. Mais lorsqu'il décide de rentrer pour s'assurer que ses proches vont bien, sa promesse est mise à rude épreuve.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 Felicity**

Felicity n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Son sourire avait disparu depuis bien longtemps. Oliver était mort, et une partie d'elle s'en était allé avec lui. Ses joues étaient creuses dû aux nombreuses larmes qu'elle avait pu verser, et son regard sembler vide.

Felicity marchait dans la rue sans but précis, lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant leur ancien repère sous le verdant.

- Felicity ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici. Demanda Diggle.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis juste arriver ici. Répondu t'elle d'un ton plat.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Tu dois avancer. Il est mort, il ne reviendra jamais il faut que tu le laisses partir.

- Comment tu peux me dire ça ! Oliver était aussi ton ami.

- Il l'était, mais moi, je suis ici en vie, et j'ai une famille, alors je continue ma route et c'est ce que tu dois faire aussi. Oliver n'aimerais pas que tu détruises ta vie pour lui.

- Je ne peux pas... Il était ma vie !

Félicity éclata en sanglot.

Diggle la prit dans ses bras.

- Il lui a donné un sens. Avec lui à mes côtés, j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'importante. Maintenant, je ne suis plus rien.

- Bien sur que si, tu es la plus douée de toutes les informaticiennes que je connaisse et sans doute la plus intelligente. Tu sors de MIT.

- Je me sens si seule. Vous étiez ma famille, mais aujourd'hui tout à exploser.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Il faut que tu te reprennes.

- J'ai tellement mal. J'arrive plus à respirer.

- Felicity calme toi, et respire doucement. Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Elle hocha la tête.

Diggle la porta jusqu'à son lit et il rabattu les couvertures sur elle.

- Demain est un nouveau jour et tu dois recommencer à vivre. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi fait le pour Oliver.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Diggle déposa un baiser sur son front et il rentra chez lui.

La nuit lui porta conseille et au matin elle se rendit à Queen consolidated pour récupérer son job. Le nouveau patron ray palmer fut tout de suite d'accord pour lui rendre son poste Felicity était quelqu'un de brillante et l'avoir parmi ses employées était un réel atout pour l'entreprise.

Une fois son nouveau boulot en poche Felicity n'avait qu'une envi, c'était de pouvoir parler à Oliver alors elle se dirigea à l'emplacement ou résider sa pierre tombale.

- Oliver. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Je suis navré de ne pas avoir assisté à tes funérailles. Mais c'était trop dur, je ne pouvais pas concevoir que tu étais mort, je ne voulais pas vivre sans toi, et venir à ton enterrement, c'était trop réel pour moi. Si tu savais à quel point, tu me manques. J'ai l'impression de me sentir vide. J'ai comme un trou béant dans ma poitrine, et elle n'arrive pas à cicatriser. J'ai peur que cette plaie n'ait endommagée mon cœur à jamais. Tu étais tout à mes yeux, et j'aurais donné ma vie pour sauver la tienne. Mais tu le savais et c'est aussi ce qui te faisait peur d'être avec moi. Tu redouter que je me mets en danger pour te protéger. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait qu'un mois que tu es parti, cela me semble être une éternité.

Felicity se mit à pleurer.

- Je voudrais tellement que tu sois encore là pour que je puisse me blottir contre toi. Sentir la chaleur de ton corps et entendre ton cœur tambouriner dans ta poitrine. Être submerger par ton parfum et entourer par tes bras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 oliver**

- Alors comme ça, tu nous quittes ? Demanda masao à Oliver.

- Oui, je me dois de retourner chez moi. J'ai besoin de savoir que les personnes que j'aime, soit en sécurité et qu'il ne souffre pas trop de ma disparition.

- Je comprends. Est-ce que tu vas leur dire que tu es en vie ?

- Non. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils ont continué à vivre sans moi. Je veux pouvoir leur offrir une vie meilleure. Je les ai embarquées dans l'aventure d'Arrow, et je les ai mis en danger. Je les ai privés d'une vie normale. Je veux me racheter en leur donnant la possibilité de vivre une vie heureuse sans complication. Ils ont droit au bonheur après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi.

- Et si tu vois que ce n'est pas le cas, est-ce que tu interviendras ?

- J'interviendrais qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

- Donne-nous des nouvelles de temps en temps.

- Pas de soucis, je le ferais. C'est le moins que je puisse faire après que tu m'es sauvé la vie.

Ils se sourirent puis Oliver prit la porte.

Une fois revenu à starling city, la première personne qu'il eut envi de voir était bien entendu Felicity. Ces derniers mots pour elle avait était, je t'aime, et la dernière personne à qui il avait pensé en pensant y rester était encore est toujours elle.

Il tenta de la localiser et la trouva dans le cimetière. Il s'approcha doucement et contempla la scène de loin. Felicity était prés de sa tombe. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et elle lui parler. Il se concentra pour entendre ce qu'elle lui disait, mais il regretta aussitôt. Son cœur, c'était déchirer en entendant la détresse de Felicity. Bien sur il savait qu'elle l'aimer malgré qu'elle ne lui avait j'avais dit clairement, mais toutes ses attentions et ses illusions avaient était loin d'être discrète, et il n'avait pas mis longtemps pour comprendre les sentiments que son assistante lui porter, mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était qu'elle reste si attacher à lui malgré son absence. Il avait pensé qu'elle aurait était triste, mais que très vite, elle aurait repris sa vie normalement et que petit à petit, sa douleur et son amour s'estomperaient avec le temps. Mais ce qui venait de voir et d'entendre était tout simplement insoutenable. Cette souffrance l'avait complètement submergé, elle sembler comme détruite de l'intérieur. Sans compter son apparence, elle avait dû cesser de s'alimenter, car elle n'était à présent plus qu'un sac d'os. Il n'avait qu'une envi, c'était la rejoindre sur-le-champ, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser de tout son être.

Il n'avait jamais ressentit une si grande peine, que de la voir dans cet état. Il voulait plus que tout, que cette souffrance qu'il avait pu lire dans ses yeux s'arrête. Il ne souhaiter qu'une chose pouvoir la retrouver et lui dire qu'il était en vie. Mais il c'était fait une promesse. Il ne voulait plus la mêler à Arrow, il se devait de se montrer fort pour ne pas céder à la tentation d'aller la retrouver. Felicity était mieux sans lui, il en était persuadé. Il lui fallait juste un peu plus de temps que prévu pour faire son deuil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir je suis ravie que ce début vous ait plus, merci du fond du cœur de me soutenir pour cette nouvelle fiction.**

**Chapitre 3 Jamie**

3 mois étaient passés et pourtant, Felicity continuer d'allée sur sa tombe tous les mercredis, c'était devenu sont rituel, elle venait ici pour lui racontait sa semaine et Oliver aimer si rendre pour pouvoir l'entendre lui parler.

Puis comme tous les jours, elle s'en alla travailler.

Cette journée lui avait semblé être une éternité. Elle aimer son boulot, mais depuis la mort d'Oliver son nouveau patron prenait bien soin de ne pas lui donner trop de travail, alors elle tournée en rond.

Felicity regarda son horloge accrocher au mur et soupira, cela faisait exactement 3 min qu'elle l'avait regardé.

Lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau.

- Oui qu'il y a-t-il monsieur palmer ? En quoi puis je vous être utile ?

- Euh à vrai dire une jeune femme demande à parler à monsieur Queen et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous en charger ?

Felicity soupira décidément ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'évoquer la mort d'Oliver, c'était émotionnellement dur à gérer.

- Bon très bien dit lui d'entrer.

Une belle jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années apparue avec un petit garçon âgé de 8 ans tout au plus.

- Bonjour. Felicity lui serra la main et s'obligea à sourire.

Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de cet enfant, elle en fut bouleversée. Ses yeux, elle les aurait reconnus entre tous, c'était le même bleu qu'Oliver.

- Est-ce que vous désirer un café ? Proposa Felicity.

- Non ça va merci.

- Et bien moi, je vais en prendre un, j'ai besoin d'une grosse dose de caféine.

Felicity sortit et se rendit à la machine café. Elle sentit que ses larmes commençaient à monter alors elle inspira un bon coup et rejoignit son bureau. Ce petit garçon, c'était l'exact sosie d'Oliver, la ressemblance était tellement frappante qu'elle se sentit assommée. Où peut être qu'elle commençait à perdre la raison, il lui manquait tellement, qu'elle arriver à voir son visage à travers un autre et en l'occurrence chez cet enfant.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda la jeune femme en désignant la photo d'Oliver et Felicity poser à côté de son ordi.

- Non, plus maintenant.

- Ah vous aussi, il vous a abandonné ?

- En quelques sortes. Répondue, Felicity.

- Je le reconnais bien là.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui vouliez ? Felicity était à cran.

- Je suis malade, j'ai une tumeur qui n'est pas opérable, je sais qu'il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre.

- Oh, je suis désolé.

- Mon fils n'a plus qu'Oliver Queen. Je ne veux pas que mon petit garçon grandisse dans un orphelinat.

- Attendez... Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce petit garçon... Est le fils d'Oliver ? Tout devient plus clair maintenant, elle n'était pas folle. Voilà pourquoi elle avait reconnu son regard, c'était bien ceux d'Oliver, car il était son père.

- Oui, il s'appelle Jamie Queen.

- Oh ! Felicity resta bouche bée. Et il est au courant qu'il a un fils ?

- Non, il croit que j'ai fait le nécessaire. Lorsque j'ai su que j'étais enceinte sa mère m'a payé pour que j'avorte.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé. Felicity ne pue retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

- Croyait moi Oliver Queen n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, il ne faut pas pleurer pour quelqu'un comme lui, il ne vous apportera que de la souffrance.

- Non je ne peux pas vous laisser dire ça. Oliver est la personne la plus généreuse la plus gentille et la plus dévouée que je connaisse, c'est quelqu'un de fort, et courageux.

- Ah oui vous êtes sacrément amoureuse.

- Mais pourquoi laisseriez vous la garde de votre fils à Oliver si vous avez une si base opinion de lui.

- Il m'a brisé le cœur, et je lui en veux. Mais mon fils n'a plus que lui et je ne veux pas le privé d'un père. Je sais qu'Oliver peut financièrement l'élever, avec lui, il ne manquera de rien, et c'est tout ce que je souhaite pour mon fils. Puis pourquoi m'agresser vous ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous ai raconté tout ça. C'est ma vie.

- Je m'excuse, habituellement je ne suis pas comme ça, je suis plutôt souriante est enjouer, mais la je dois dire que je suis un peu à cran. Je ne dors pas beaucoup et je mange peu.

- Il vous manque tant que ça.

- C'est peu dire. J'ai l'impression qu'il a pris une partie de moi. Je n'arrive plus à trouver un sens à ma vie. Je suis perdu. Une larme coula sur son visage. Je suis désolé.

- Vous êtes beaucoup désolé.

- Je n'ai pas était honnête avec vous. Oliver ne m'as pas abandonné du moins pas de son plein grès, il est mort.

- Quoi ? ! Non comment ça ? Je veux dire depuis quand ?

- Ça fait 3 mois.

- Oh non ! Jamie non, je ne veux pas qu'il aille en foyer, c'était son dernier espoir.

Les deux femmes se mirent à pleurer en cœur.

- Jamie n'ira pas, moi, je vais m'en occuper.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé.

- Je ne veux pas perdre le fils de l'homme que j'aime. Je souhaite m'en occuper. Je sais qu'on est partie sur de mauvaises bases. Mais fait, moi confiance, il ne manquera de rien, et en grandissant, je pourrais lui parler de son père. J'en prendrais soin comme s'il était ma propre vie. Je l'aimerais et je le protégerais.

- Ok, vous m'avez convainque, on va commencer par les mercredis, Jamie n'a pas école alors vous aurez le temps d'apprendre à vous connaitre. Si tout se passe bien, vous aurez la garde définitive.

- Oh merci. Felicity enlaça la jeune femme.

Elle venait de lui offrir le cadeau le plus précieux, sa chair et son sang. Se petit garçon représentait tellement à ses yeux. Il lui redonner un but de se lever le matin. Un sens à sa vie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous.**** Je tiens particulièrement à vous remercier. Je ne pensais pas que ma raison de vivre et le cœur à ses raisons marcherait aussi bien. Hier j'ai atteint un record avec un totale de 8416 views et 2383 visiteurs. Alors je vous applaudis bien fort. Ça fait chaud au cœur et ça me donne la motive de continuer encore plus vite. Merci aussi pour vos rewiews je n'en ai pas l'habitude dans avoir autant. Voilà, je vous laisse avec un petit chapitre que j'ai écrit cette nuit. Mais avant pour répondre à certaines rewiews je sais que mes chapitres son court mais ça me permet de publier plus vite alors je fais un sondage préférer vous un long chapitre un peu moins régulièrement ou des petits chapitres plus souvent ? Merci d'avance pour votre réponse**.

**Chapitre 4 jamie and felicity**

Felicity avait était tout excité à l'idée de pouvoir faire la connaissance de Jamie. Elle avait compté les jours comme un enfant qui attendait noël.

La sonnette retentie et elle se précipita à la porte pour leur ouvrir. Les deux femmes se dirent bonjour puis son regard se posa sur l'enfant. Sa mère s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fils.

- Jamie, je te présente Felicity. Je t'en ai parlé, c'est la femme qui va s'occuper de toi les mercredis.

Le petit garçon s'approcha de Felicity et lui déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

Elle ne c'était pas attendu à ça. Elle en fut tout émue.

- Bonjour Jamie, je suis contente de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi. Tu verras, on va passer plein de bons moments ensemble. Et je suis sûr qu'on aura pleins de choses à se raconter.

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Je veux que tu sois sage mon trésor, Felicity va bien s'occuper de toi.

Jamie fit oui de la tête.

Sa mère eut du mal à se décrocher de son fils.

Avant de franchir la porte, elle ajouta quelques mots.

- Je t'aime Jamie ne l'oublie jamais.

- Je sais maman.

Felicity en avait larme à l'œil de voir une mère et son fils aussi rempli d'amour l'un pour l'autre.

Une fois partie, Felicity se retourna vers le mini Queen.

- Dis-moi ça te dirait d'aller promener tous les deux.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

- Bien alors met bien ton manteau, et n'oublie pas ton bonnet et tes gants, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade par ma faute.

_Ça y es j'agis comme une vraie mère poule pensa-t-elle._

Felicity avait décidé d'amener Jamie pour leur première journée ensemble au zoo. Les enfants raffoler de ce genre d'endroit et c'était un lieu calme et propice à la conversation.

- Alors ça te plaît ?

Jamie fit oui de la tête.

- Tu n'es pas très bavard toi, t'inquiet pas, je parle pour deux.

Le petit garçon rigola à sa réplique. Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle était du genre pipelette.

- Parle-moi un peu de toi. Est-ce l'école se passe bien ? Es-tu bonne élève ? Aimes-tu les animaux ? Est-ce que tu fais du sport ? Oups désoler, je parle trop.

- J'aime bien l'école, j'ai mes amis là-bas, et je trouve ça plutôt cool. J'aime les animaux, mais maman n'as jamais voulu que j'en aie un. Pour le sport, je ne sais pas trop est-ce que le tir à l'arc compte ?

Felicity se mit à rire. Puis reprit son sérieux et fronça les sourcils.

- Du tir à l'arc ? Mais pourquoi avoir choisi ça parmi toutes les autres disciplines ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Sa demande de la concentration et de l'agilité et je suis plutôt doué pour ça.

- Des qualités que ton père avait. Savais-tu que ton papa pratiquer aussi du tir à l'arc ?

- Non, je ne savais pas. Je connais rien sur mon père, ma mère refuse d'en parler, elle dit que ça sert à rien, et qu'on est mieux sans lui. Est-ce que tu le connaissais ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien me parler de lui ?

- Avec plaisir. Ton père s'appelle Oliver Queen et c'était un grand homme. Il était doté d'un charisme fou, c'était un leader dans l'âme, il savait mieux que quiconque menait un projet à bien, et il était volontaire et persévérant. C'était un homme courageux et fort, il ne fuyait jamais le danger, c'était quelqu'un de brave et humble. Il détesté le crime et l'injustice. C'était quelqu'un d'honnête et de fiable. J'avais une confiance aveugle en lui.

- Tu l'aimais ?

- Oui plus que tout au monde.

- Est-ce que tu as des photos de lui ?

- Oui des tas. Si tu veux on passe acheter de la glace, bon tu aurais était majeur je t'aurais dit qu'on aurait pu prendre une bouteille d'alcool mais ... Oublie ce que je viens de dire tes oreilles n'ont rien entendu du tout. L'alcool, c'est mauvais à la santé comme la cigarette. Je ne veux jamais te voir avec une clope au bec, c'est bien d'accord.

Jamie rigola Felicity était trop marrante quand elle babiller.

- Je suis sérieuse. Fit-elle en levant son doigt comme signe d'autorité.

Jamie fit oui de la tête.

_Oh oh lalala je suis nul comme mère, de l'alcool non mais bravo. Pensa-t-elle_.

- De la glace en regardant les albums de ton père et moi. Ça te convient ?

- Oui. Répondu t'il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et le regard pétillant.

Elle aurait sans doute plein d'anecdotes à lui raconter. Jamie était heureux, il allait pouvoir enfin savoir qui était son père. Il s'était posé mille questions dans sa tête et il n'avait jamais eu de réponses jusqu'à présent. À quoi ressemblait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aimer dans la vie ? Est-ce qu'il savait qu'il exister et si oui pensaient t'il a lui de temps en temps ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous et bonne année. Je tiens à vous remercier j'avais pour but de faire 10 000 views et vous avez réussi avec 10 178. Je suis fière de vous. Je suis tellement contente que cette fiction vous plaise. Je n'étais pas sûr de moi pour cette OS, car elle est plutôt dramatique et j'avais peur que ça ne plaise pas, je n'avais encore jamais osé écrire dans se registre là. Mais je vois que ça vous plaît et que vous me soutenez alors merci.**

**Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture XOXO**

**Chapitre 5 Felicity, Jamie, Oliver**

- Bonsoir Oliver, cette semaine a était déconcertante. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Je me rends compte que je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien que je pouvais le croire. Tu ne parlais jamais de ta vie avant l'île. Je réalise aujourd'hui qu'Arrow n'avait aucun secret pour moi, mais l'homme sous la capuche lui, ne me révéler jamais rien de trop personnelle.

Felicity marqua une pause et reprit son monologue avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix.

- J'ai rencontré ton fils. Tu es papa. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Tu étais mort et un beau jour, je revois ton regard et ton sourire à travers se petit être innocent. Il s'appelle Jamie.

Felicity eut un rire nerveux.

- Tu ne l'as pas élevé et pourtant, il te ressemble tellement. Physiquement bien sûr mais pas seulement. Il fait du tir à l'arc. Parmi tous les sports et loisirs qu'il existe, il a choisi celui-là. Je ne sais pas, il aurait pu faire du foot, du rugby, ou même de la danse comme Billy Elliot, bref n'importe quoi ! Non du tir à l'arc, il est bien ton fils il n'y a pas de doute.

Elle soupira.

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il sait que sa mère et mourante et il vient d'apprendre que son père est mort et malgré ça, c'est un enfant d'une force et d'un courage incroyable. Il ne montre à personne qu'il souffre. Pourtant, c'est évident. Il est comme toi, il ne veut pas inquiéter son entourage alors il prend sur lui et se tait. Il se cache derrière des sourires.

Elle s'arrêta de parler un instant puis continua.

- J'aurais tant voulu que tu le connaisses, c'est un petit garçon merveilleux. Je te fais la promesse que je m'en occuperais comme s'il était mon propre fils. Je te jure que je l'aimerais et le protégerais. Tu as ma parole.

Derrière une pierre tombale Oliver était au rendez-vous comme chaque mercredi.

À l'annonce de Felicity Oliver fut sans voix. Il avait un fils !

Il avait choisi de revenir dans l'ombre et pourtant aujourd'hui, il regrettait de l'avoir fait. En restant auprès de Massao tout aurait était différent. Il n'aurait jamais su que Felicity était aussi anéantie par sa disparation, et il n'aurait jamais appris qu'il avait un fils. Mais aujourd'hui en ayant connaissance de ses deux éléments, comment pouvait-il continuer à les observer de loin sans jamais révéler son secret ? S'il décider de ne rien dire, il condamnait son fils à être orphelin. Bien sur Felicity serait là pour prendre soin de son petit garçon, il avait une confiance aveugle en elle, et il se faisait aucun souci, elle lui parlerait de lui. Mais il ne connaîtrait jamais son père en vrai, et lui, il ne pourrait jamais prendre son fils dans ses bras. Il se devait d'y réfléchir. Peser le pour et le contre. Il devait prendre en considération ses derniers facteurs.

Felicity entendu du bruit et se retourna aussitôt.

- Oliver ?

L'instant d'un court moment, elle crut reconnaître la silhouette de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_- Ma vielle tu deviens folle Oliver n'est pas là il est mort. Se résonna-t-elle._

Quant à Oliver, il eut un coup de chaud, il s'était failli de peu. Troublées par ses dernières pensées Oliver avait trébuché sur une racine qui dépasser de l'arbre d'à côté. Assis derrière une pierre tombale pour se cacher, il reprit son souffle et se remit de ses dernières émotions.

Un mois était passé et Felicity attendait toujours les mercredis avec impatience. Cette enfant était son rayon de soleil. Ils avaient réussi à créer un lien de complicité, et avaient hâte, chaque semaine de se retrouver.

Jamie aimait beaucoup Felicity, c'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement drôle. Il rigolait à tous les coups avec elle. Il adorait la voir balbutier, elle en devenait toute rouge.

Il aimait également la voir se montrer autoritaire, dans ce rôle elle n'était tellement pas crédible qu'il avait juste envi de rigoler. Ce qui mettait encore plus Felicity en colère.

Il lui devait beaucoup, grâce à elle, il savait qu'il éviterait d'être placé en famille d'accueil. Il avait beau n'avoir que 8 ans, c'était un petit garçon intelligent. Mais il devait avouer qu'il aimer bien la faire râler de temps en temps. Elle lui répéter sans cesse. Jamie, tu vas finir par me rendre chèvre. Alors il s'imaginer le tableau, Felicity dans un près.

- Jamie, on doit y aller qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu rêvassais encore !

Toujours en pleine pensée, Jamie eu un sourire aux lèvres.

- À quoi tu penses ?

Il ne répondu pas.

- Jamie ! Repris Felicity.

Sortit de ses pensées, il rigola puis répliqua.

- Oh rien. Répondu t'il innocemment.

Mais il avait tellement une tête d'ange comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir. Il était si mignon, qu'elle craquer littéralement

- On va rater la séance si tu continues à traîner. C'est toi qui voulais voir, à tout prix ce film.

_Moi, je m'en serrais bien passé. Pensa-t-elle.  
><em>  
>- Mais c'est trop bien, c'est la ligue des justiciers. Tu vas adorait toi aussi. Tu verras, c'est quand Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern et d'autres super-héros s'unissent pour combattre le crime.<p>

- Je sais crois moi en super héros, je m'y connais.

- Mon père aussi aimait bien ça ?

- Oui en quelques sortes.

- Moi, je trouve ça cool. T'imagine être un justicier ?

- Oh oui, je l'imagine très bien.

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air très emballé à cette idée.

- Parce que toi tu es un petit garçon qui voit que le bon côté du super-héros, mais en être un comporte des risques, on peut en mourir ! Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Oui. Jamie fit la moue.

- Aller viens ou sinon on va vraiment être en retard.

Felicity lui tendit la main, mais Jamie resta là sans bouger, alors Felicity l'attrapa et lui fit des chatouilles ce qui le fit éclata de rire.

- Ben voilà, je préfère ça.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous. Merci pour tous vos messages je vois que ça vous plaît et j'en suis plus que ravie. Ce chapitre est très court, et je sais que je vais avoir encore des rewiews me suppliant de faire plus long. Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, j'accumule les boulots pour pouvoirs payer mon école, j'aimerais avoir plus de temps, mais je ne l'ai pas. Alors je m'en excuse d'avance, j'espère que vous comprendrez.**

Voilà un chapitre plein d'action, je vous laisse le découvrir. Puis un peu de suspens ne fait pas de mal )

**Chapitre 6 Disparition**

3 mois étaient passés et Felicity avait eu de plus en plus la garde de Jamie. L'état de sa mère, c'était aggraver l'obligeant à rester à l'hôpital des semaines durant jusqu'au jour où elle s'éteignit à jamais.

Felicity ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais elle était triste pour Jamie, c'était sa mère et rien ne remplacer une maman. Bien sur elle l'élèverait et l'aimerais de tout son cœur mais la peine serait là quand même.

- Jamie ça te dirait de faire un peu les magasins ? Ça pourrait nous faire du bien de sortir un peu, tu n'es pas allé dehors depuis plus d'une semaine. Je sais que c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Crois-moi, je ressens la même chose que toi. Quand j'ai appris que ton papa était mort, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, et je ne voulais plus sortir de mon lit moi aussi. Mais un ami qui m'est très cher, m'as dit un jour, que la vie suivais son court, que certes c'était triste mais qu'il fallait continuer à avancer. Et tu sais quoi il avait raison, car on ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve l'avenir. Regarde-moi si j'étais resté dans mon appart au lieu d'aller travailler je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré, alors que tu es la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivé depuis longtemps. Attends-la, je voudrais te donner quelque chose.

Felicity revenu avec une petite boite bleue et l'offrit à Jamie.

Il ouvrit la boite et découvrit un pendentif.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est ton père qui me la fabriquer ça représente la pointe d'une flèche. Je te le donne, il est à toi.

- Mais Oliver la fait pour toi.

- Prends-le, il te protégera. Ça sera comme si ton papa veillait sur toi.

Jamie prit Felicity dans ses bras. Ce cadeau signifiait beaucoup pour lui, car il savait que cela représenter énormément pour elle, un objet de la sorte ne s'achetait pas, il avait une plus grande valeur, celle qui est sentimentale.

Felicity avait trouvé les mots justes, et Jamie accepta de l'accompagner pour quelques boutiques.

Mains dans la main, ils se promenèrent le long des vitrines comme le feraient une mère et son fils.

Lorsque deux hommes cagoulés firent leurs apparitions. Ils attrapèrent le petit de forces.

- Rendez-le-moi, il ne vous à rien fait ! Vous voulez de l'argent ? Prenez mon sac, mais laisser le garçon !

- Felicity ne les laisse pas m'amener. Pleura Jamie.

- Ne pleure pas mon grand ça va bien se passer, je vous interdis de lui faire du mal. Les menaça-t-elle.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent en chœurs et firent mine de ne rien entendre.

- Allez ça suffit, les au revoir on assez durer, amène le petit dans la voiture.

- Jamie ! Cria Felicity de toutes ses forces.

La dernière chose qu'elle pue voir c'était Jamie tenant le collier de son père dans sa main. Lorsque que se fut le noir complet. Un des hommes l'avait projeté contre le mur de derrière, la laissant pour morte. Felicity était à présent par terre les yeux clos, avec du sang qui commençait à s'échapper de son corps.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à tous, je vais faire un truc que je ne fais jamais habituellement, mais ça me tenait à cœur alors je voudrais remercier tous mes lecteurs.**

**Merci à GrenouilleCrea pour ta gentillesse et ta compréhension.**

**Pour toi LulzimeVelioska ma râleuse préférer :p j'ai fait un petit effort et ce chapitre et nettement plus long que les précédents.**

**Merci à Mogo1902 pour ton enthousiasme et ta fidélité.**

**Merci à tous se qui me laisse des reviews. C'est ma plus belle récompense.**

**Choukette/ LulzimeVelioska / GrenouilleCrea / Diana/ Mogo1902/ A2lou/ Sophie/ Lodie93340/ IJustImagine/ Cindy.**

**Merci aussis à tout mes Followers :D**

**Estrelinha19 / / elodidine / Midona Williams/ GrenouilleCrea / MlleNathL / Fanseries66/ Mogo1902 / Carobidule / Lodie93340 / nightmare2054 / IJustImagine / sarina20188**

**Viola j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, ou si c'est le cas je m'en excuse.**

**Alors pas trop en suspens après ce dernier chapitre ? ;)**

**Bon je suis gentille je ne vous laisse pas attendre plus longtemps. :)**

Chapitre 7 Retrouvailles.

Oliver avait vu toute la scène d'où il se tenait. Mais la peur l'avait empêché de faire le moindre mouvement. Depuis qu'il avait était vaincu par ra's al ghul Oliver n'était pas sûr de vouloir encore être Arrow. L'instant d'un moment, il avait pu voir sa vie défiler avant de sombrer dans le noir.

Malgré la peur qui l'assaillit Oliver descendit rejoindre Felicity tombé dans les limbes. Il la prit dans ses bras et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il l'amena aussi rapidement qu'il le pue à l'hôpital. Puis il se rendit direction le QG.

Lorsque que Roy et Diggle entendirent du bruit, ils se retournèrent armer jusqu'aux dents aux aguets du moindre danger. Oliver leva les mains.

- C'est juste moi.

Diggle et Roy en furent bouche bée, leur acolyte était toujours en vie. Ils en connaissaient une qui allait être contente.

Ils s'approchèrent d'Oliver et lui firent une accolade amicale.

- Je savais que tu ne serais pas si facile à vaincre.

Oliver eut un rire nerveux.

- En fait je suis ici car Felicity a était agresser.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Elle a était frapper contre un mur, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Lorsque je l'ai déposé à l'hôpital, elle était inconsciente. Mais il y a autre chose. Mon fils a était kidnapper.

- Pardon ! Fit Roy surpris.

- Ton fils ? Repris Diggle tout aussi prit de court.

- Oui je sais ça fait un choc, moi aussi lorsque je l'ai appris j'étais bouche bée. Je suis venu ici, car j'ai besoin d'aide pour le retrouver, vous êtes avec moi ?

- Absolument. Reprirent en chœur Roy et Diggle.

- Est-ce que tu as pu identifier un de ses ravisseurs.

- Non, ils étaient cagoulés.

- Combien d'hommes ? Demanda Diggle.

- Deux ?

- Avaient-ils un signe distinctif ?

- Non... Enfin si ils porter tout deux une chevalière.

- Bien, on va commencer par là.

Après quelques minutes Diggle tourna l'écran d'ordinateur et montra plusieurs styles de bagues.

- Est-ce qu'une d'elle te dit quelque chose ? Demanda Diggle.

- Oui, celle-là. Je la reconnaîtrais entre toute.

- Ok très bien.

Il fit quelque recherche et tomba sur des informations cruciales pour retrouver la trace de Jamie.

- Ces hommes se servent des enfants pour faire des expériences. En gros, ils les utilisent comme rats de laboratoire. Expliqua Diggle.

Le regard d'Oliver s'était assombri à cette nouvelle. La rage qu'il pouvait ressentir se lisait dans ses yeux. Ses hommes allaient payer pour leur crime. Personne ne s'en prenait aux gens qu'il aimait sans en être puni sévèrement.

- Roy va à l'hôpital Felicity aura besoin d'une personne qui lui soit proche à son réveil.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Roy.

- Oui Diggle et moi, on se charge du petit.

- Ok très bien

À l'hôpital Felicity venait de sortir de chirurgie. Les médecins avaient réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, elle demeurer maintenant dans la salle de réveil. Roy avait pris place à côté d'elle sur un fauteuil et attendait patiemment que la belle blonde reviennent à elle.

Quant à Oliver et Diggle ils arrivèrent eux aussi sur place. Une vielle usine désinfecter faisait office de prison pour enfant. Oliver ne voulait pas remettre son costume d'Arrow, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, la vie de son petit garçon était en jeu. Il n'avait pas eu le luxe de choisir.

Deux gardes tenaient la porte principale. De loin Oliver tira deux flèches tranquillisantes, et les deux hommes s'endormirent aussitôt. Il ne voulait plus être un meurtrier alors il avait dû changer sa méthode et ses flèches avaient était un bon compromis.

Oliver et Diggle continuèrent leurs chemins, tous les hommes qu'ils croisèrent se prirent une flèche ou de certains coups de poing les mettant KO. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans une pièce froide et humide. Les murs en pierre ruisseler d'eau proliférant moisissure et champignon. Des cages avaient était installer gardant des enfants de 6 à 12 ans. Un bout de pain par terre et une gamelle d'eau, pour seule nourriture. Certains devaient être la depuis longtemps, car leur état squelettique parlait d'eux même. Oliver et Diggle en firent outrer et indigner. Comment pouvait-on faire subir ça à des enfants ? Les pauvres, ils devaient être terrifiés, frigorifier et affamé.

Ils voulurent ouvrir les cages, mais ils furent interrompus par le chef du projet. Le combat faisait rage, mais au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent toute de même à le contrôler. Ligoter contre un poteau en acier l'homme injurié les deux amis. Oliver mit un bout de tissus dans sa bouche pour qu'ils se taisent. Quant à Diggle il appela la police et le SAMU pour venir récupérer les enfants et les malfaiteurs.

Oliver ouvrit les cages une à une jusqu'à la dernière ou résider son fils. Le pauvre petit, était roulé en boule par terre dans le recoin de sa cage, serrant de toutes ses forces le pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou.

Oliver s'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.

- Jamie ?

Le petit garçon fut surpris que cet inconnu connaisse son nom. Et il releva la tête.

- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, c'est fini ses gens ne te feront plus jamais de mal. Je vais te ramener auprès de Felicity. Oliver sortit une image d'elle de sa poche. Cette photo, il ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Jamie regarda le doux visage de sa tutrice et son regard s'illumina. Il se leva et se blottit dans les bras d'Oliver. Il ne le connaissait pas et pourtant, il avait la sensation qu'il serait en sécurité, et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais dans ses bras, il ne ressentait ni froid ni peur.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital Felicity commença à émerger lentement. Mais lorsqu'elle prit pleinement conscience d'où elle se trouver, et le pourquoi elle était là. Felicity fut prit de panique et arracha sa perfusion et le tuyau qui l'aider à respirer.

Roy s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la rassurer.

- Felicity calme toi, tu dois rester allonger.

- Non, je dois y aller. Jamie est en danger.

- Ne t'inquiet pas Diggle et moi on est au courant et il est parti à sa recherche à la minute ou il l'a su.

Felicity se mit à pleurer.

- J'avais promis à Oliver que je m'occuperais bien de son fils et que je le protégerais, et j'ai échoué lamentablement.

Felicity n'arrivait plus à respirer à cause de la panique qui l'avait emporté.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Felicity. La rassura Roy.

- Mais il est la seule chose qui me reste d'Oliver, il est mon trésor le plus précieux.

- Je sais. Roy prit Felicity dans ses bras.

Roy reçut un message de Diggle.

_Oliver arrive à l'hôpital avec Jamie.  
><em>  
>- Je vais aller chercher un café repose-toi. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit de la pièce. Il voulait les laisser seule histoire de se retrouver.<p>

Quelques secondes plus tard Felicity entendit quelqu'un rentrer.

- Roy, tu es déjà revenu, tu as fait vite !

Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna et qu'elle vue Jamie suivi d'Oliver son cœur eu un raté. Sa joie était tellement grande que son cœur aurait pu exploser. Toutes les peurs, les souffrances, les mois d'absence, la dépression, l'égarement. Tout, c'était envolé en une fraction de seconde. C'était comme si elle se réveiller après un effroyable cauchemar.

Tout son corps tremblé d'émotion. Puis arrivèrent les larmes. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était celles du bonheur, celle qu'on ne peut plus retenir lorsque la joie est trop intense.

Jamie courus vers Felicity et monta sur le lit pour se logeait dans ses bras.

Quant à Oliver, il fut plus timide et attendu que Felicity lui tende la main pour s'avancer vers elle.

- Pourquoi tu pleures titi ? Demanda Jamie.

- Parce que je viens de retrouver les deux hommes de ma vie.

-Je ne suis pas un homme, je suis un enfant. Répondu innocemment, Jamie.

Oliver et Felicity se mirent à rire à sa réplique.

- Si vous saviez à quel point, je vous aime tous les deux. Fit Felicity encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Ne me refaisaient plus jamais une peur pareille tous les deux ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de tristesse !

- Titi, tu avais raison pour le collier. Je les serrer très fort, j'ai pensé à mon papa et on est venu me secourir. Je veux être comme lui. En désignant Oliver.

- À propos, c'est tu qui est venu te sauver ? Demanda Felicity.

- C'est lui, et un homme noir.

Felicity sourit.

- Cet homme que tu vois, c'est ton papa, il s'appelle Oliver.

- Mais ma maman et toi, vous m'aviez dit qu'il était mort !

- Je sais, je le croyais aussi. Mais la vie nous réserve parfois des miracles.

Ils se firent un câlin tous les trois. Rien n'aurait pu être si parfait, ce moment était tout simplement beau, simple mais magique.

Lorsque Felicity ne se sentit pas bien.

Elle desserra son étreinte et commença à voir flou.

Oliver remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Felicity est que ça va ? Réponds-moi. Paniqua Oliver.

Lorsqu'elle tomba allonger sur le lit convulsant.

Les machines commencèrent à bipper et l'instant d'après Oliver et Jamie se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté de la porte expulsé par les médecins.

Oliver et Jamie se regardèrent effrayer par ce qui venait de se produire. Tout était parfait et en une fraction seconde leur bonheur c'était encore brisait en mille morceau.

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en avait pensé ? J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions. ****J**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon à ce que je vois je vous ai choqué mdr.**** Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne tuerais jamais un de mes personnages, j'aime beaucoup trop Felicity. Mais ça met un peu de piment, et sa tient en haleine )**

Pour les retrouvailles d'Oliver, Roy et Diggle, je comprends votre déception sur le manque de réaction de ses deux partenaires, et je m'en excuse. Mais je me suis dit que son fils avait était enlever alors Oliver n'avait pas vraiment le temps de discuter, et de fournir des détails sur le comment et pourquoi il était revenu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils auront tout le temps de s'expliquer plus tard. Disons qu'il était dans l'urgence et que j'ai trouvé que le moment n'était pas opportun pour des engueulades.

**Chapitre 8 l'attente.**

Oliver et Jamie assisté impuissant à la scène. Tout deux était assis sur un fauteuil dans une salle d'attente.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il n'avait pas eue de nouvelle de Felicity est l'ambiance était tendu.

Oliver tourna la tête et vit Jamie au bord des larmes. Il se leva et commanda un café pour lui et un chocolat pour le petit.

- Tient Jamie, ça te fera du bien une boisson chaude.

- J'ai peur. Fit Jamie tremblant.

- Je sais mon grand moi aussi, mais Felicity est quelqu'un de forte, elle va s'en sortir.

Oliver n'était pas très doué pour ce qui était de réconforter les gens. Alors il tenta de changer de sujet pour combler le silence qui se faisait pesant.

- Parle-moi un peu de toi ? J'ai beaucoup d'année à rattraper, et j'aimerais apprendre à mieux te connaitre.

- J'aime bien l'école, il y a mes copains et ...

- Une chérie ? Demanda Oliver.

- Jamie se mit à rougir.

- Oui, c'est la plus jolie de l'école.

Oliver sourit à la réplique de son fils.

- À quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

- Elle a les cheveux blonds comme les épis de blé, et les yeux bleus comme la mer.

- On dirait qu'on a le même goût en matière de fille. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Juliette.

- C'est mignon. Et est-ce que vous vous faite des bisous ?

- Tu es bien curieux. Répliqua Jamie.

Oliver leva les mains au ciel en signe d'innocence.

- Elle ne sait pas que je l'aime bien. Continua Jamie.

- Oh, mais il faut le lui dire. Crois-moi mon expérience la vie est trop courte. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, quand Felicity ira mieux je lui en parlerais et on pourra peut-être l'invité. Enfin si c'est parent sont d'accord bien évidemment.

- Oui. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Jamie.

Oliver était content de lui, il avait réussi à lui faire oublier un peu sa peine l'instant d'un bref moment.

- À toi de me raconter quelque chose. Demanda Jamie.

- Ok. Par quoi commencer. Moi aussi, j'ai une amoureuse blonde aux yeux bleus.

- C'est un secret pour personne, elle s'appelle Felicity.

- Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Phhhhhh trop facile en plus chez elle il y a des photos de toi partout.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Oliver surpris.

- Quoi tu es jamais allé chez elle ? Jamie était choqué.

- Et bien non.

C'est vrai que souvent il l'avait observé du haut d'un immeuble d'en face de son appart, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'était jamais rentré chez elle.

- Bizarre. Jamie fit la moue. Et comment vous, vous êtes rencontré ?

- Felicity ne t'a pas raconté ? Cela m'étonne d'elle.

- Si, mais j'ai eu sa version, moi, je veux la tienne.

- Mmmm c'est qui le curieux maintenant ? Bon très bien. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Felicity travaillé comme informaticienne pour mon père, et un beau jour, je suis allé dans son bureau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais persuadé que j'allais tomber sur un garçon, des lunettes. Un geek quoi ! Et là quelle fut ma surprise lorsque j'ai croisé le regard de Felicity. Mon cœur a cessé de battre un instant. Elle était tellement jolie dans sa robe crayon mordillant son stylo rouge.

Oliver s'arrêta un moment l'air rêveur.

- Et ? Jamie était impatient de connaitre la suite.

- Plus tard, elle m'a sauvé. J'avais était blesser et elle m'a guéri. À ce moment, j'ai compris que ma vie ne serrait plus jamais la même. Puis je lui ai proposé un travail et elle a accepté. Ce jour-là, j'étais le plus heureux du monde, car je savais que chaque jour j'allait pouvoir passer du temps en sa compagnie et c'était tout ce qui m'importer, voir son sourire tous les jours de ma vie. J'en suis certain que jamais je ne pourrais m'en lasser. Elle est ma lumière, mon soleil, ma raison de vivre.

Ils se sourirent lorsqu'un médecin apparu.

- Felicity est saine est sauve. C'est une battante, vous savez ?

- Oh oui, je le sais. Répondu, Oliver encore ému. Il attrapa son fils et le serra fort dans ses bras.  
><strong><br>Voilà, vous comprenez maintenant où je voulais en venir ) sans ça Jamie et Oliver n'auraient pas eu cette petite conversation, et je pense que ça aurait dommage de sans priver. Allez, elle est en vie souriez :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour tout vos reviews. Je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise, alors pour vous remercier voici la suite des aventures.**

**Chapitre 9 Père, fils**

Felicity devait encore rester en observation quelques jours par précaution, mais elle était tirée d'affaire.

- Oliver, j'ai une faveur à te demander ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Jamie n'a personne pour s'occuper de lui pendant mon absence est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de le garder ? Demanda Felicity à Oliver.

- Pas de soucis, c'était déjà prévu. On a encore plein de chose à se raconter tous les deux, et puis il faut que je lui présente sa tante, sans oublier Roy et Diggle.

- C'est vrai, j'ai une tante.

- Oui et c'est chez elle qu'on va aller dormir. Enfin si elle est d'accord. Ce qui n'est pas dit, puisqu'elle ne sait pas encore que je suis en vie.

- Trop cool, tu entends ça Felicity, j'ai une tata.

- Oui, mon cœur et tu verras, elle est très gentille.

Une infirmière rentra dans la chambre.

- Excuser moi, mais l'heur des visites est terminé. Il est temps de partir.

- Ok 5 min. Demanda Oliver.

- D'accord. Répondu t-elle.

Oliver s'approcha de Felicity et lui déposa un baiser sur son front. Quant à Jamie, il lui fit un câlin puis descendu du lit pour venir glisser sa petite main dans celle de son papa.

- Au revoir titi, à demain.

- Repose-toi bien. Fit Oliver.

- Merci, je vous aime. Répondue, Felicity.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Théa et anciennement chez lui. Oliver prit une grande inspiration et toqua. Sa sœur ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrir. Sa première réaction fut d'être bouche bée, et la seconde, elle se précipita dans les bras de son frère.

- Oliver, tu es en vie !

- Et oui comme tu le vois. Je finis toujours par retrouver la maison.

Théa lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Arrête de me faire des frayeurs comme ça ! Tu savais pourtant le mal que ça m'avait fait lorsque tu avais était présumer mort sur le gambit. Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de tes nouvelles. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit, je ne sais pas. Hey speedy je t'appelle pour te dire que je suis toujours en vie ! Ça m'aurait évité de souffrir encore une fois de ton absence. Tu es vraiment impossible. Tu as de la chance que tu sois mon frère, et que tu es la seule famille qui me reste, ou croit moi, que ça aurait fait longtemps, que je ne t'aurais plus adressé plus la parole.

- On m'avait dit que tu étais gentille, mais enfaite, tu mords ! Fit Jamie.

- T'inquiet pas, je sors les crocs que pour mon imbécile de frère. Mais au fait tu es qui toi ? Demanda Théa interloquer par la présence du petit garçon.

- Je suis Jamie Queen.

- Queen ? Reprit Théa. Comme nous, tu es de la famille ?

- Oui Oliver est mon papa.

- Oh, c'est une blague. Vous savez, j'y ai presque cru. Rigola Théa.

- Jamie est mon fils, je sais ça fait un choc. Moi aussi, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je n'étais absolument pas au courant, mais sa mère est morte alors Felicity l'a adopté.

- Felicity ? Ton assistante blonde ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?

- Tout comme toi, elle me croyait mort, et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser mon fils aller dans un foyer d'accueil, alors elle la prit avec elle.

- Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?

- Non, c'est une amie.

- Jamie rigola.

- Des amis ? Il ne faut pas écouter mon papa, il dit n'importe quoi. Il a dû prendre un coup sur la tête.

- Jamie tais-toi. Fit Oliver entre ses dents. Suivi d'un sourire. Il le décoiffa au passage.

- Ah sacré petit.

- Mmmm, il me plaît bien. Théa prit la main de Jamie et l'entraina dans l'appart.

- Il faut que tu me racontes tout. Alors Felicity et Oliver ?

Jamie acquiesça.

- Je le savais. Répondu, Théa enthousiaste.

Oliver soupira. Un secret ne rester jamais bien longtemps sans être découvert. Il se poser encore la question sur le comment il avait réussi à cacher l'identité d'Arrow aussi longtemps.

Il referma la porte et rejoignit Théa et Jamie.

Le lendemain Jamie se leva difficilement est arriva dans la cuisine tout endormit, son doudou encore dans les mains.

- Et bien mon grand, c'est ça de discuter tard le soir avec ma pipelette de sœur, après le lendemain, on est fatigué.

Jamie fit mine de ne pas entendre le commentaire de son père. Il s'en moquait, il avait bien rigolé avec Théa. Oliver lui beaucoup moins.

- Aujourd'hui, je ne travaille pas, c'est dimanche, ça te dirait d'aller te promener au parc ?

Bizarrement, ça, il avait entendu.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Répondit-il enthousiaste.

- Oui, mais si tu es fatigué, ce n'est pas grave, on ira un autre jour. Taquina Oliver.

- Non, je suis plus fatigué.

- Ah oui, je me disais aussi. Oliver rigola.

Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils baladaient lorsqu'Oliver proposa à Jamie d'aller jouer dans les attractions pour enfant.

- Vas t'amuser, je te regarde, je m'assis sur ce banc.

Mais Jamie resta là sans bouger. Le regard fixe.

- Jamie, ici la terre ! Ça va ?

Il ne répondu pas. Alors Oliver suivi le regard de son fils pour essayer de comprendre son comportement. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus Oliver souris.

- C'est elle Juliette ?

Le petit garçon hésita à répondre.

- Oui. Répondu t'il tout timide.

- Et bien vas la voir, ne reste pas ici. Invite-la à jouer avec toi.

Mais Jamie restait là.

- Attend, j'ai une idée, je reviens.

Oliver partit en direction du stand de glace et en commanda deux au chocolat.

- Tient Jamie, il y en a une pour toi et une pour Juliette va lui apporter, tu verras, je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire.

Jamie adressa un sourire à son père et fit trois pas en direction de sa chérie avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers son père.

Oliver lui fit un signe de la main pour l'encourager.

- Aller mon grand un peu de courage.

Jamie partit d'un pas décidé et donna la glace à Juliette.

La petite fille toute contente déposa un baiser sur la joue de Jamie.

Tout fier, il se retourna vers son père et lui fit un signe du pouce. Pour lui dire ça a marché.

Oliver rigola. Ils étaient si mignons.

Il les regarda jouer un moment sans se lasser. Ils débordaient d'une énergie et d'une innocence qui faisait plaisir à voir.

Il se surprit à sourire bêtement et il se rendit compte à quel point il était heureux d'être père.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à tous. Désolé pour le retard. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai fait un chapitre beaucoup plus long que tous ceux que j'ai pu écrire auparavant. J'ai tenu à prendre mon temps pour celui là car c'est un moment important pour le couple olicity. Vous aurez le plaisir de rire et de pleurer mdr. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas j'y ai mis tout mon cœur. **

**Merci pour toutes les reviews, et à tous mes fidèles lecteurs qui lisent mes chapitres chaque semaine.**

**Bonne lecture XOXO**

**Chapitre 10**

- Dit papa, c'est aujourd'hui que titi sort de l'hôpital ?

- Oui, c'est le grand jour. Tu es content ?

- Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

- Elle te manque ?

- Beaucoup et toi ? Demanda Jamie.

Il sourit à son petit garçon et répondu à son tour.

- Oh oui plus que tu peux l'imaginer.

- Papa pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu l'aimes ?

- Non mais de quoi je me mêle.

- Tu n'as pas répondu !

- Et bien si je lui ai déjà dit.

- Et il s'est passé quoi ?

- Rien, je suis parti.

- Pffffffff t'est nul. Rigola-t-il.

- Je te remercie Jamie, et puis tu peux parler toi avec Juliette si je ne t'avais pas poussé au parc, tu ne serais même pas allé la voir.

- Oui, mais moi, je suis petit, je n'ai jamais fait ça.

- Je vais te dire un secret. Ce n'est pas facile de dire à une personne qu'elle nous plaît et qu'on l'aime. L'amour, c'est tellement beau et magique. Mais il peut aussi faire souffrir. Toi, tu ne connais pas encore ça, mais un jour ton petit cœur aura mal, c'est ce qu'on appelle un chagrin d'amour. Avec le temps malheureusement, on les accumule, et après on a peur de se relancer dans une nouvelle histoire, car on sait qu'aimer, c'est bien, mais ça peut blesser.

- Oui, mais papa, tu es triste toi de pas être avec Felicity ?

- Oui, c'est vrai et alors ?

- Et bien si tu souffres déjà alors tu n'as rien à perdre !

- Dit comme ça, tu n'as pas tort. Tu es un petit garçon intelligent toi.

- Je veux que vous soyez heureux moi.

- Tu es gentil mon grand.

Théa entra dans le salon.

- Coucou bonhomme, tu es prêt.

- Oui, on peut y aller.

- Comment ça ? Vous allez où ? Vous auriez pu me prévenir tout de même.

- T'inquiète frérot, on va juste aller faire quelques boutiques détends-toi.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de prendre Jamie par la main.

Dehors Théa se retourna vers Jamie.

- Alors tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui, c'est bon, je l'ai.

Il sortit une clef de sa poche.

- Parfait, tu es le meilleur.

- Tu es prêt pour notre mission.

- Oui capitaine.

Théa rigola.

- Alors c'est parti.

Ils commencèrent par faire deux trois courses puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Felicity.

Jamie et Théa s'appliquèrent à préparer un bon repas, puis s'attaquèrent au dressage. Elle mit une première nappe blanche et Jamie déposa le chemin de table rouge. Chacun mit une assiette, les couverts et un verre. Une fois terminée, Théa disposa quelques pétales de rose rouge et Jamie un bouquet au centre. Puis ils finirent ensemble de déposer ici et là des bougies pour une ambiance plus chaleureuse.

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Demanda Jamie.

- Je l'espère en tout cas, on aura fait tout notre possible pour que cela fonctionne. Il ne reste plus qu'à lui envoyer un petit texto.

_Je garde Jamie ce soir, profite de ta soirée )_

**Du côté d'Oliver.**

- Jamie n'est pas venu ? Demanda Felicity visiblement déçu qu'il ne soit pas là.

- Non, il ... Il est avec ma sœur. Tu verrais comme ils s'entendent tous les deux, ils ne se lâchent plus, ils sont même allés faire les boutiques ensemble cette après-midi.

Felicity répondu par un sourire.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oh oui tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai hâte de retrouver mon appart.

- J'imagine.

Arriver chez elle, Felicity ouvrit la porte.

- Mmmmmmm ça sens trop bon.

Elle se retourna vers Oliver.

- Est-ce que c'est toi ? Demanda Felicity.

- À vrai dire, c'est la toute première fois que je rentre chez toi.

Elle posa son sac sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la bonne odeur.

- Whaou !

Elle en resta bouche bée.

- C'est... Magnifique.

Elle découvrit la somptueuse table soigneusement décorer.

- Si ce n'est pas toi ? Qui a fait ça ?

- J'ai ma petite idée. Des courses, ils m'en diront tant !

Ils prirent le temps de manger. Chaque plat avait été un régale.

- Je reviens, j'en ai juste pour deux minutes. Felicity s'absenta pour se rendre à la salle de bains.

Elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir et baissa la tête. Elle ne se rappeler pas de la dernière fois ou elle avait était aussi nerveuse. Ses jambes paraissaient se dérober à chaque mot qu'il prononcer, ces joues rouges trahissaient son désir, son cœur lui tambouriner si fort qu'elle en avait des palpitations. Son estomac était noué et ses mains étaient moites. Autant de signes qui prouvaient son amour pour son patron. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé d'aussi forte sensation en présence de quelqu'un. Durant ses longs mois d'absence, elle n'avait jamais cessé de pensée à lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à le laisser partir pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui. Chaque cellule de son corps voulait être auprès de lui.

Pendant ce temps Oliver se dirigea vers le salon et s'arrêta devant une photo de lui et Felicity.

Il sourit en pensant à ce que lui avait dit Jamie.

Il prit le cadre entre ses mains et caressa l'image de son pouce.

Felicity apparut derrière son dos.

Oliver sursauta comme s'il venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit.

- Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je regardais juste cette ... Photo.

Felicity fit un sourire.

- Je ne me rappeler pas de cet instant. Enfin, je me rappelle de cette soirée ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que...

Elle se mit à rigoler. D'habitude, c'était elle qui balbutier.

- Il y a tellement d'émotion dans cette photo. Tes yeux brillent. Reprit Oliver.

- C'est parce qu'ils sont posés sur toi.

Oliver se retourna vers elle à sa réplique. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

Felicity se mit à rougir. Venait-elle sérieusement de dire ça ? C'était sorti tellement naturellement de sa bouche qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver se retourne et croisât son regard.

Oliver prit la main de Felicity et l'entraina sur le sofa.

- Merci.

- De quoi ? Répondu t'elle intriguée.

- D'être la personne que tu es.

Felicity le regarda sans vraiment comprendre ou il voulait en venir.

- Merci de t'occuper de moi comme tu le fais, merci pour toutes tes petites attentions, merci d'être la personne qui me remet dans le droit de chemin, quand je m'égare, merci d'être auprès de moi... Merci d'être... Toi.

Felicity ne savait plus quoi dire, elle qui habituellement était un vrai moulin à paroles, la elle rester sans voix.

- Avant l'île, j'avais l'impression que ma vie était parfaite, j'étais riche, j'avais mon meilleur ami tommy, et beaucoup de filles. Ma vie se résumer à faire la fête, boire et ... Coucher. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en suis pas fière et je me rends compte à quel point ma vie était superficiel. Je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire aimer. Je parle du vrai amour celui où on serait capable de tout pour cette personne, celle où on ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger, celle où on voudrait passer chaque jour, chaque heur, chaque minute, chaque seconde avec elle, si c'était possible. Tout simplement parce qu'on a l'impression que sans elle, il nous manque une partie de nous. Après l'île, j'étais détruit de l'intérieur, je ne pensais pas possible de ressentir encore des émotions. Jusqu'au jour où je suis rentré dans ton bureau. Tu as réussi à me faire sourire. Tu es ma lumière mon ange gardien qui veille sur moi grâce à un ordinateur.

Felicity eut un rire nerveux à sa dernière réplique mélangé à des larmes.

- Lorsque j'ai vu la mort m'emporter sache que ma dernière pensée était pour toi, j'ai revu notre baiser et j'ai rêvé de tes lèvres. J'avais qu'un seul regret, c'était de ne jamais revoir ton si beau visage. Et j'ai prié de toutes mes forces pour pouvoir revenir auprès de toi, car tu es ma raison de vivre.

Felicity se mit à pleurer.

- Non ne pleures pas. Il sécha ses larmes du bout de son pouce.

- Tu es parti et je ne t'ai pas retenu, car je savais que rien ne pouvait t'arrêter. Ta décision était prise et je ne voulais pas me montrer égoïste, c'était ton choix. Mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te répondre à tes derniers mots. Tu es juste partit sans te retourner.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus, car si mon regard avait croisé le tien, je n'aurais plus eu le courage de partir.

- Je t'ai cru mort, et tout ce qui me rester, c'était ton, je t'aime, après avoir prit la fuite me laissant ici toute seule avec mes peurs.

- Je suis désolé, je ne chercher pas à te faire souffrir. Je voulais juste que tu le sache. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans t'avoir dit la vérité sur mes sentiments. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je ne ressentais rien pour toi. Je te devais au moins ça, au cas où j'y aurais laissé la vie.

- Je ne suis pas aussi discrète que toi en ce qui concerne les sentiments. Et je pense que tu sais que je suis attirais par toi depuis la première seconde où je t'ai rencontré. Ça me semble évident vu le nombre de fois ou mes joues rouges mon trahi ainsi que mes bailliages incessants. Mais c'est ta faute aussi.

- Quoi ? Répondu t'il.

- C'est quoi cette manie de toujours être torse nu. Comment veux-tu que je me concentre alors que tu es la devant moi avec ce corps ? Elle le montra de la main.

Oliver rigola.

- Alors comme ça, je te fais de l'effet ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle, je suis sûr que tu le fais exprès.

- Ok, j'avoue je le fait peut être un peu exprès. Disons que ton regard sur moi n'est pas déplaisant. Et puis il faut dire que j'aime voir tes petites pommettes rougir, je trouve sa tellement mignon.

- Plus sérieusement est-ce qu'après ce que tu viens de me dire, je peux espérer que tu sois revenu pour moi ?

- Pour qui d'autre que toi, je serais revenu, je ne connaissais pas mon fils et Diggle et Roy se débrouille très bien sans moi. Il faut que tu me croies quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi.

- Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu veux être avec moi ? Je veux dire qu'on soit ensemble... Ensemble ?

- Oui, c'est que je veux si toi aussi, tu le veux.

- Oui oui mille fois oui.

À cette réponse Oliver plongea ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait tellement attendu, que ce moment se reproduise. Depuis le baiser de l'hôpital, pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau était devenu une véritable obsession. À travers celui-ci, il voulait lui prouver sa sincérité, mais avant tout son amour inconditionnel pour elle. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle doute une seule seconde de ce qu'il éprouver envers elle.

Elle stoppa le baiser et le regarda intensément.

- Ollie...

- Oui.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre à tes derniers mots.

- Je t'écoute. Il caressa son doux visage.

- Je sais que tu es déjà au courant, mais je ne te l'ai encore jamais dit clairement alors je me lance.

- Je n'ai jamais éprouvé autant d'amour pour quelqu'un. Il suffit que tu sois dans la même pièce que moi pour que je sois déstabilisé.

- Même avec un tee-shirt. Taquina Oliver.

- Oui même avec un tee-shirt. Plus sérieusement, tu me fais ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties auparavant. Lorsque que tu es loin de moi, j'ai ce sentiment de peur en permanence.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas que tu es peur de quoi que se soit.

- J'ai peur que tu ne soit blessé, j'ai peur que tu sois tué, j'ai peur que tu rencontres une fille plus jolie que moi, j'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Felicity. Tu n'as pas avoir autant de crainte, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiet pour moi, je sais qu'être Arrow comporte des risques, mais je suis prudent, et il en faut beaucoup plus pour me tuer. Regarde la preuve, je suis devant toi. Pour ce qui est de rencontrer une fille plus jolie que toi cela m'étonnerait, car je n'en connais aucune qui t'arrive à la cheville. C'est vrai que je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais, mais je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point je te trouvais magnifique, charmante, souriante, et tellement sexy.

- Tu me trouves sexy ?

- Oh oui croit moi, ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de toi tout le temps, mais presque. Et la c'est ta faute !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- C'est quoi cette manie de toujours se mettre en robe. Comment veux-tu que je me concentre alors que tu es la devant moi avec ce corps ?

- Hey tu m'as volé ma réplique.

Ils se mirent à rire.

- Moi, je dis, que de me mettre torse nu, c'est juste de la légitime défense.

Le regard de Felicity se posa sur ses lèvres, elle avait tellement envie de lui, et son sourire lui allait si bien, comment pouvait-on être aussi irrésistible. Avait-il pleinement conscience du charme qu'il dégager ?

- Puisqu'on est dans les confidences, je dois te dire qu'elle que chose que je n'ai jamais osée te dire... Je suis amoureuse de toi. Lorsque je t'ai cru mort mon monde, c'est effondrer, je n'avais plus le goût de vivre. Je n'arrivais plus à donner un sens à ma vie. Je n'avais aucun but ni envie, ni projet. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rester dans mon lit. Je n'avais pas la force d'exister sans toi. Tu m'as tout donné Oliver. Un travail, des amis, ta protection et ton amour. J'aurais tout donné pour te revoir ne serais qu'une fois. Si tu savais à quel point, ta mort m'a brisé. Je t'aime tellement Oliver.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Oliver embrassa Felicity de toute son âme de tout son cœur. Ils avaient enfin réussi à se dire tout ce qu'il ressentait.

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'ai hâte de le découvrir dans vos reviews. Bisous je vous adore.**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour** à tous.**** Et oui, je suis de retour. J'ai fait moi aussi ma pause hivernale. Non, je plaisante, mais la réalité et que j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche. Comme beaucoup d'écrivains avant moi, je n'ai tout simplement pas réussi à écrire une ligne. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**  
><strong><br>Merci pour vos reviews et pour votre patience. Je vous adore.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11. Émotion.**

Leurs lèvres s'entremêler à la perfection, glissant comme de la soie. Les doigts d'Oliver se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux.

Felicity était comblée, elle venait de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait, et il était là lui donnant le plus beau et le plus savoureux des baisers. Oliver l'embrasser d'une douceur et d'une tendresse infinie.

Cela représentait tellement pour tous les deux. Ils auraient aimé partager ce moment bien plus tôt, mais la peur avait toujours eu le dernier mot. Jusqu'à ce jour, Oliver avait tout fait pour se mettre des barrières pour ne pas tomber amoureux, mais il avait vite compris que ça ne serait pas chose facile, et il avait eu raison, à part se mentir à lui-même pour se convaincre qu'il ne ressentait rien. Oliver avait été en échec total.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'exprimer sa jalousie envers Barry ou encore ray. Son dévouement pour elle, et le désir de la protéger même au péril de sa vie montré bien à quel point il tenait à elle.

Mais à part lui-même, il n'avait trompé personne et surtout pas Diggle. À plusieurs reprises son ami l'avait mise en garde, que s'il ne se bougeait pas pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, il risquait de la perdre définitivement, mais Oliver est du genre têtu et il en n'avait fait qu'à sa tête ce qui avait conduit Felicity droit dans les bras de ray.

À cette pensée, il resserra son étreinte et approfondit son baiser comme pour se rassurer, et montrer que Felicity était sa propriété. Il ne voulait plus que d'autre homme pose ses lèvres sur les siennes misent à part lui.

Il l'aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Lorsqu'il avait vu la mort arriver, c'était elle qu'il avait vue en dernier, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris que se n'était pas un simple béguin. C'était la femme de sa vie, il en était certain.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'amour pour une personne, pourtant depuis qu'il avait eu l'âge de sortir avec les filles, des que l'occasion s'était présentée, il en avait bien profité. Mais pas une seule fois, il avait ressentit ce qu'il éprouvait pour Felicity.

Elle était belle intelligente, cette femme était tout ce qu'il avait rêvé d'avoir, sans jamais oser se l'avouer. Mais être avec elle, lui était difficile, car il l'aimer tellement que de la savoir en danger le rendait malade.

Pour lui s'accorder le bonheur d'être avec elle, contre sa sécurité était un acte égoïste, et lorsqu'on aime, on ne peut pas se permettre de se montrer égoïste. Lorsqu'on est amoureux ce qu'on veut n'a pas d'importance, pourvue que l'autre soit heureux et en vie.

Felicity répondu positivement à son étreinte plus intense. Elle pouvait sentir l'importance de ce moment. Elle n'avait jamais pu être aussi proche de lui qu'à cet instant. Bien sûr habituellement, ils étaient plutôt du genre tactile. Ils avaient chacun ce besoin de sentir le contact de l'autre cela leur permettait de compenser le fait qu'ils ne puissent pas vraiment se toucher, se caresser, s'embrasser.

Ils stoppèrent leur baiser et se regardèrent intensément. Le sourire aux coins des lèvres, ils auraient voulu que le temps s'arrête l'instant d'un moment.

Ils avaient rêvé et espéré depuis bien trop longtemps chacun de leur côté.

- Tu es sure de vouloir faire ça ? Ils avaient rêvé et espéré depuis bien trop longtemps chacun de leur côté.

- Plus que sure, mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais le demander.

Felicity ne répondit pas.

- Tu m'as l'air tracassé. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Si tu veux, on arrête, on n'est pas obligé de le faire toute suite si tu n'en as pas envi.

- Non ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors dit, moi, tu peux me faire confiance. Il releva son menton pour qu'il puisse trouver son regard.

- Tu ne vas pas partir ?

Oliver soupira.

- Felicity je ... Je serais obligé tôt ou tard d'y retourner. Lorsque ra's al ghul découvrira que je suis toujours en vie, il voudra finir ce qu'il aura commencé.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Non ne pleure pas, je reviendrais.

- J'ai tellement peur ollie. J'ai eu un échantillon de ce que serait une vie sans toi et je ne veux pas de ce monde.

- Je sais, je sais.

Il prit Felicity dans ses bras pour tacher de la réconforter.

- Tout se passera bien. La dernière fois, il m'a battu, mais j'apprends de mes erreurs, et je ne commettrais plus les mêmes. Je te promets que je vais m'entraîner chaque jour pour être plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais était. Récemment, une amie à moi m'a fait comprendre que pour battre ra's al ghul je devais vivre en ayant conscience de se, j'avais à sacrifier.

- J'ai du mal à te suivre là.

- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que pour pouvoir le battre, je dois avoir une bonne raison de rester en vie. Et tu es cette raison. Je veux revenir... Pour toi... Et notre fils.

À cette réplique Felicity embrassa Oliver de tout son cœur.

- Notre fils ? Ça fait bizarre dit comme ça.

- Tu es sa maman à présent, tu l'as adopté, il est légalement ton fils. Et je suis biologiquement son père, ce qui fait de nous ses parents.

Felicity eut un grand sourire. Cette idée lui plaisait grandement. Oliver, Jamie, et elle formant une famille, c'était plus que tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité avoir.

- Felicity, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes du futur. Profitons juste du présent.

- Tu as raison.

Oliver lui souri avant de l'embrasser.

Felicity retira le chandail d'Oliver entre deux baisers.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua la nouvelle cicatrice sur son corps elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir à nouveaux les larmes lui monter.

- Felicity ce n'est rien, j'en ai plein d'autres et j'ai survécu à chacune d'elle.

- Oui, mais celle-là a bien failli t'être fatale.

- Je sais, mais se n'est pas le cas, je suis là devant toi, bien vivant et heureux d'être là.

Felicity ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

- Peux-tu sentir ça ? En parlant du baiser qu'il venait de lui donner.

- Oui.

Il prit la main de Felicity et la déposa sur son cœur.

- Et l'entends-tu ?

- Oui.

- Sens-tu la chaleur qu'émane mon corps ?

- Oui, mais ou veux-tu en venir ?

- Je suis vivant et je veux vivre Felicity. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point la vie est précieuse et je ne veux plus perdre une seconde. Je t'aime.

Felicity écouté ses paroles avec attention. Il savait toujours trouver les mots pour la rassurer.

- Je sais que tu as peur et crois moi, je suis aussi terrifié que toi. Mais je ne veux plus être seulement Arrow je veux être... Moi. Je veux plus. Tellement plus. En voyant ma vie défiler, j'ai réalisé que ma vie était au point mort. Depuis que je suis revenu de l'île, c'est comme si j'avais cessé de vivre. Je suis devenu quelqu'un de froid de paranoïaque, et un tueur. Mais tu as changé ça. Car dans tes yeux, j'ai retrouvé la lumière, et le goût de vivre. Je sais que je t'ai souvent rejeté, car j'avais peur de te mettre en danger, mais j'ai était stupide, car je serais toujours là pour te protéger toi et notre fils. Laissons-nous juste une chance.

Felicity entoura Oliver de ses bras et se mit à la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Oliver ferma les yeux et profita du moment si agréable.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Felicity acquiesça et l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de défaire son pantalon. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Oliver pour descendre la fermeture de la robe de Felicity.

Tous les deux partagèrent une nuit d'amour tendre et passionné.

Pouvoir enfin se toucher, s'embrasser, se câliner, se caresser, s'aimer tout simplement. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient se faire. Se donner corps et âme à la personne que l'on aime. S'abandonner dans ses bras et partager un moment intime et fort en émotion.

Un moment qui ne leur appartient qu'à eux seul. Un instant de pure douceur et tendresse. Ou il n'y a ni obligation ni jugement. Ou seul l'amour y est présent.

**Voila j'espère que cela vous à plus. Ce chapitre était dédié exclusivement à l'olicity. C'était en quelques sortes leur moment à eux ****J****j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir à tous me revoilà pour un tout nouveau chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos reviews c'est elle qui me donne le courage de continuer.**

**Bonne lecture mes petits loups. XOXO**

**Chapitre 12 juliette**

La sonnette retentit.

- C'est moi qui ouvre. S'écria Jamie à Théa, trop impatient de retrouver ses nouveaux parents.

- Papa, titi ! S'exclama Jamie.

- Hey bonhomme. Fit Felicity surprise par l'enthousiasme exagérer du petit garçon.

Jamie sauta dans leur bras.

- Et bien, on t'a manqué tant que ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Plus que ça. Répondu, Jamie.

Oliver sourit à la réplique de se dernier.

- Alors vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda-t-il gaiment.

- Mmmm c'est pour ça que tu étais si pressé de nous voir ? Demanda Felicity.

- Peut-être. Répondit-il d'un air malicieux.

- Dit donc tu est bien curieux. Répondu, Oliver.

- Rohhhhh papa allé raconte-moi.

- Je pense qu'il aimerait bien savoir si son plan à marcher. Rajouta Théa, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, accoudée à la porte, les bras croisés. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, mais voyant que personne ne réagissait, elle continua. Il mérite la vérité après le temps qu'il a passé pour vous concocter cette surprise. C'était son idée tout ça, j'ai simplement aidé à le réaliser.

Felicity s'accroupit pour être à la taille de l'enfant.

- Merci mon ange, c'était adorable ce que tu as fait pour nous. Cela nous a beaucoup touché ton père et moi. Tout était parfait. Tu peux être fière de toi. Puis elle se releva et s'adressa à Théa. Merci pour tout.

- Je ne peux pas te raconter ce qui s'est passé hier soir, car c'est personnel et cela concerne les grandes personnes, mais je pense que tu n'es pas trop petit pour te montrer ça.

Oliver se dirigea vers Felicity et l'embrassa.

Jamie en resta bouche bée, et Théa eut un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était tellement contente que son frère s'accorde un peu de bonheur, après tout les épreuves par lesquelles il avait dû passer. Mais elle était surtout ravie que son frère réussisse à se poser, qu'il connaisse enfin le véritable amour, celui pour qui la personne et la seule et l'unique.

Quant à Felicity, elle fut un temps, soit peu déstabiliser par ce baiser si soudain. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Oliver ose l'embrasser en public. Mais elle était ravie qu'il eût le courage de le faire, et elle répondu passionnément à son étreinte.

Puis doucement, ils stoppèrent leur baiser se sentant un peu trop observé pour continuer.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'on va habiter tous les trois maintenant ? Demanda Jamie.

- Je ne sais pas mon grand. Peut-être que si Felicity est d'accord alors pourquoi pas. Est-ce que ça te plairait ?

- Oui beaucoup. Oh Titi dit oui s'il te plaît.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? Reprit Oliver.

- Oui, je veux que tu viennes vivre avec nous.

Oliver fout de joie se précipita pour embrasser sa bien-aimée.

Une fois le baiser achever Felicity pris la main de Jamie.

- Aller, il est l'heure de rentrer chez nous. Puis elle tendu son autre main à oliver. Tous les trois. Rajouta-t-elle.

Oliver se mit à sourire et accepta volontiers la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Les semaines passèrent et la nouvelle cohabitation se dérouler à merveille.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Jamie, il aller fêter ses 9 ans. Et ses parents lui avaient promis d'aller le chercher à l'école tous les deux. Alors tout exciter Jamie se précipita dehors des que l'alarme retentit.

- Hey bonjour mon grand, l'école s'est bien passé mon trésor ?

- Oui oui oui.

- Salut Jamie à demain. Juliette déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de rejoindre son père.

- Mmmmm c'était quoi ça ? Demanda Felicity choqué.

- Oh ça s'est Juliette. Notre fils est un véritable tombeur. Répondu, Oliver tout fier.

- Mouais, on se demande de qui il tient.

- Titi est-ce que je peux lui demander de venir dormir à la maison ce soir ? S'il te plaît.

Felicity se mit à rire. Puis voyant qu'il ne rigoler pas elle cessa.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Aller titi dit oui, c'est mon anniversaire.

- Oui, il n'y a pas de soucis, tu peux aller lui demander. Cours. Répondu, Oliver.

Felicity se retourna les bras croisés le regard désapprobateur.

- Quoi ?

- Il n'a que 9 ans, et toi, tu dis déjà oui pour qu'une fille dorme avec lui ?

- Justement, il a 9 ans que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? Puis techniquement, ils ne vont pas dormir dans le même lit, mais dans la même chambre.

- Tu es incroyable.

- Il est amoureux. Et je les trouve mignons tous les deux. Juliette est une gentille fille.

- Et comment ça se fait que toi, tu sois au courant ?

- Jamie me parle. On a des conversations d'homme à homme.

Felicity soupira, vexé que Jamie ne se soit pas confié à elle.

- Allez se n'est rien, je suis sur qu'il te l'aurait dit tôt ou tard.

- Sans doute. Répondu t'elle sans grande conviction.

Une fois rentrée, Felicity se mit au fourneau pour préparer un délicieux gâteau au chocolat.

Oliver arriva derrière elle et l'enlaça.

- Mmmm j'aime bien ses moments.

- Moi aussi. Répondu t'elle.

- Je sais qu'il paraisse anodin et un peu simplet, mais toi en train de cuisiner, notre fils jouant dans la pièce d'à coté, et moi t'enlaçant. Jamais je n'aurais cru que cela arriverait un jour. Lorsque que tu m'a vu la toute première fois, j'étais un homme brisé convaincu que je ne pourrais jamais être réparé. Et tu as réussi à me démontrer le contraire, tu as cru en moi.

- Oliver Queen comment aurais-je pu faire autrement, tu étais la devant moi tellement beau et charismatique. Tu inspirais tellement de confiance et de bienfaisance. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre que croire en toi.

- Et je t'aime pour ça, tu sais faire preuve d'empathie et tu es la personne la plus adorable et la plus gentille que je connaisse. Quelque fois, j'aimerais qu'on sache qu'arrow n'est pas seule dans ses missions. Je voudrais que les gens se rendent compte à quel point tu fais un boulot remarquable, pour garder cette ville en sécurité, malgré que tu sois dans l'ombre.

- Je ne le fais pas pour avoir de la reconnaissance ollie, je le fait, car je crois en ta cause et en toi.

- Tu vois encore une de tes qualités, tu es beaucoup trop modeste.

Jamie débarqua dans la cuisine.

- Titi, c'est bientôt prêt ?

- Oui, mon trésor.

- Cool, vient Juliette, on a encore un peu de temps. Jamie prit la main de la petite fille et l'entraina vers sa chambre.

- Tu vois qu'ils sont adorables.

- Oui, je trouve aussi. Mais c'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle me ressemble un peu ?

- Mmmm oui nous les Queen, on adore les filles blondes aux yeux bleues.

- Ah ouais, tu m'en diras temps.

Oliver débarrassa vite fait la table et déposa Felicity dessus.

- Non les petits pourraient nous ...

Oliver l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

- Non t'inquiet, ils sont occupés. Oliver déposa une lignée de bisous de son épaule en remontant dans son cou.

- Oliver Queen vous êtes un vilain garçon.

- Je sais, je suis terriblement méchant.

- Oh oui, il faudra que je vous sanctionne.

- Alors vivement ce soir que je connaisse le verdict.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ce petit jeu les avait bien mis en appétit. Lorsque le four se mit à sonner.

- En parlant de faim, je crois que c'est prêt.

- Dommage, c'est de toi que j'ai faim. Répondu t'il.

- Essayer vous de me séduire monsieur Queen ?

Peut-être, est-ce que sa marche ?

- Peut-être. Elle lui adressa un sourire, remplie d'amour et de complicité.

Elle sortit le gâteau et appela les deux enfants.

- Mmmmm trop bon, madame Queen.

- Oh euh non mon nom est Smoak, on n'est pas... bref appelle moi Felicity.

- D'accord. La petite fille lui sourit.

Oliver regarda Felicity tendrement. C'est vrai elle ne porter pas son nom et c'était une chose à laquelle il commençait sérieusement à penser y remédier.

**Alors qu'en avait vous penser ? J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. **


End file.
